Super Pokémon: Lab of the Super Pokémon
by Ultram
Summary: "Into the Past" Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, their Pokémon, Group Missile, and several of The Master's troops were caught in an explosion, only to awaken in the past . . .
1. Default Chapter Title

****

SUPER

POKéMON

The group his thrown back in time . . .

with Group Missile . . .

**__**

Special Episode

Lab of the Super Pokémon Part 1

****

Into the Past

Jay Barial

Note: Some characters and the timeline are copyrights of Mew2's Pokémon SG-1 (Mew2 is the author's name at FanFiction.Net). Other characters are copyrights of me- Ultram and Nintendo. So, read on with _Lab of the Super Pokémon Part 1_.

Chapter One: Baby Problem . . .

After departing from the ruins of Celadon City, they biked back towards Lavender Town. After being attacked by the deadly Planto in the ruins and running into The Master's puppet, Mew, they decided to head back home. Planto was made from the mysterious Boda Plant, so they were heading back to Jay's home, Meager Village, so Professor Oak Jr. could study it.

As Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultram biked in their bike, their Pokémon were in their baskets.

(NOTE: I **_PURPOSELY_** had Litatra, Mewie, and Soslow with them- EVEN though in the previous episode, they weren't with the group . . . you'll figure out what I'm talking about in the second half of the episode.) 

Suddenly, Litatra began to glow and floated up into the air. Jay came to a rushing halt, and tried grabbing Litatra from the air. "Hey! Don't do that! You could get hurt!" He kept jumping up into the air to grab Litatra, but he kept missing. "Don't . . . do . . . that-"

"TRA!" When Jay accidentally grabbed Litatra's tail, and grave a tremendous shock.

The others stopped their bikes and turned towards Jay.

Ultram chuckled. "_Smart_ Jay. You should always know never to grab electric mice's tail, _especially_ Pichu and Litatra."

"It was the _strangest_ thing," murmured Jay. "Litatra was just hovering out of its basket."

"Like that." Dee pointed to Mewie and Soslow, who were both hovering up helplessly into the air

"Mewie!" cried Jay.

"Soslow!" cried Agua.

Suddenly, the three Pokémon hovered up higher into the sky and began moving off course into a forest.

"NO!" cried Jay.

"Fire Orb, try stopping them," ordered Dee.

"_Orb!_" Fire Orb hurled itself upward into the air, but then slammed right into an invisible wall.

"Power slam!" ordered Dee.

Fire Orb glowed with energy and hurled towards the invisible wall, but it couldn't break through.

"They all must be projecting a light screen," murmured Ultram. "We might as well try following them." He glanced at Jay and Dee. "I believe you guys are the ones who can fly . . ."

"Winger!" Jay hurled a Super Ball up into the sky, revealing his Pidgeot/Fearow combo.

"Articuno!" Dee hurled two Poké Balls revealing the two powerful flying Pokémon.

Jay, Ultram, Pikachu, Pichu, and Ultra climbed on Winger, while Dee, Agua, and Fire Orb climbed aboard Articuno.

"Winger," said Jay, "follow those Litatra, Mewie, and Soslow!"

"Yeah, because there are _other_ Litatra, Mewie, and Soslow floating around in the sky," sneered Ultram.

"Okay, you can either shut up and stay on, or Winger's dumping you," growled Jay.

Chapter Two: The Villains . . .

While Team Rocket _thought_ they were following the twurps, they're rivals, Group Missile, had a _new_ and important mission.

Group Missile stood in their dark base in the Johto continent where the Jolt League (or the Johto-Jouta League was).

[Author's Note: In the series, the Johto League and the Jouta League are two different things. The Johto League was the American version of the Japanese Jouta League. So, there was a giant argument with the two countries, so the two leagues decided to merge into one: The Johto-Jouta League. But most people in the series usually just refer the league as "Jolt" and the land as "Johto".]

"Hey, there's an incoming message from the boss," said Kike.

Nelly and Mick accompanied Kike as their viewing screen showed Teria's head on the screen.

"Ah, Group Missile," said Teria. "How are you?"

The trio didn't reply at first. Nelly first spoke up. "Um, ahem, boss. Why are you asking us how we are? You couldn't care less . . ."

"Yes," said Teria, "except the fact that my . . . _partner_ has picked up some strange mystical patterns in a certain area."

"So you're _asking_ us how we are because . . . we may never see you again?" asked Mick.

"_Exactly_!" said Teria.

Group Missile froze in terror. "Great," they all said in unison.

"The location is located in the route between the Celadon ruins and Lavender Town," said Teria. "My partner believes that this could be the power source of a powerful new Super Pokémon."

"Where is it?" asked Nelly.

"Located in the central upper north area of the route," said Teria. "It's in an old Team Rocket lab, _which_ I believe actually created several Super Pokémon. You could earn some new Super Pokémon for yourselves."

Group Missile all smirked. "We'll do it."

****

The Master sat in his lair. None of his generals would be able to help, since they were exiled to training. Mew had failed with Planto, Psycho had failed with Thundeer, and Haunter . . . had failed one too many times.

"Mewtwo," summoned The Master.

Mewtwo teleported in front of The Master and gave a power. "Yes, my master?"

The Master smirked. "It _seems_ that Jay and his allies are about to uncover one of the teleport holes."

"I'm sorry," said Mewtwo, "what are teleport holes?"

"They are various holes in time and space," said The Master, "most aren't even big enough to fit humans. Several holes were opened up when I was created. A great creature filled with darkness- like myself- if launched a too powerful attack, can create a powerful blast and rip a hole in time and space. The place they're heading is a lab that I totaled and there's a hole there. The baby Pokémon are drawn there."

"And?" asked Mewtwo.

"I want _you_ to stop them," said The Master. "I have all ready ordered Teria to send his Group Missiles on this mission. Team Rocket wasn't sent since they could interfere. If they enter the teleport hole, you must follow after them."

"All right, my master," said Mewtwo.

The Master turned to a group of Charizard. "Take them with you. Their commander can help you. If there are any Super Pokémon seen there, or any strange attacks, bring information on them back so I can transfer their powers to you. Just _don't_ let them bring back _any_ Super Pokémon . . ."

Chapter Three: The Ruins

Winger and Articuno raced the three Super Pokémon babies who were being pulled to some strange spot.

Jay quickly pulled out his Pokédex. "Where are we heading?"

"Off the map," said the Pokédex. "Towards and old Team Rocket lab ruins. It isn't a very pretty place."

"Do you know what's pulling the Pokémon in towards them?" asked Jay.

"I don't sense anything," said the Pokédex. "Maybe the Pokémon were just sick of you guys and wanted to leave."

Jay glared at it. "There are moments like these when I'm tempted to just toss you overboard."

****

The three babies finally stopped when they reached a totaled building.

"We've reached the lab," murmured Jay. He rushed over and picked up Mewie, Litatra, and Soslow. "You three should never _ever_ do that."

"So slow," replied Soslow.

" . . . _What_?" asked Jay.

"Soslow's psychic powers were unconsciously drawing him and along with your Pokémon to this spot," said Agua.

"You got all _that_ from 'So slow'?" asked Jay.

Agua rolled her eyes. She then glanced towards the building. "It seems this old lab is getting the best of them. There's something wrong with it."

"It's a totaled lab," said Jay. "We just came from a totaled city, so what?"

"The babies are drawn here for _some_ reason or the other," said Dee. "I say we get someone who knows what this place is. And I know just the Super Pokémon who can do this." She pointed at Jay's belt. "Psyghost."

Jay nodded. "Right, go Psyghost!" He threw the Super Ball and revealed his ghost Super Pokémon. "Psyghost, what can you tell me about this place?"

Psyghost glanced around at the lab ruins. {It's just your run of the mill ex-Team Rocket lab. It was during the days when they were manufacturing Super Pokémon as weapons. From what it seems, a great energy source hit it.}

"Like what?" asked Jay.

{Not sure,} murmured Psyghost. {A herd of Pokémon may have attacked it. It'd take a large amount of focused energy to do something like this and create that.}

"Create what?" asked Dee.

{You know the-}

"Raging fire!" Suddenly, a blast of fire shot down from the sky and hit near the group.

Jay's attention was turned towards a Fearow jet with a Flamed flying next to it.

"A Flamed?" wondered Jay. He frowned. "Group Missile!"

{I know the drill,} Psyghost replied. {Psychic attack}

"Well, well, well," said Kike's voice from the jet. "It's little Jay. Glad to see you again. Flamed, fire _blast_!"

Somehow, Psyghost's psychic attack was deadened and Flamed's fire blast hit the ground.

"It's a handy new feature!" said Nelly's voice from the jet. "Our armor protects from psychic attacks!"

Chapter Four: Lab of the Super Pokémon

Jay turned towards Ultram. "Let's do it, double thunder?"

Ultram nodded. "Right! Pikachu, thunder attack!"

"Ultra, thunder attack!" ordered Jay.

Ultra and Pikachu lit up with electricity and shot the blast of electricity at Flamed, and the blast made it fall to the ground. The electricity also hit the Fearow jet and it exploded. Group Missile, luckily for them, were parachuted out of the jet.

Jay rolled his eyes. "It's people like Team Rocket and Group Missile that makes this easier and easier . . ."

Suddenly, there was a blast of fire from the sky, but oddly it missed the group. Up in the sky was a herd of Charizard, including a very _large_ and familiar Charizard.

"Can we hold them off with your water Pokémon?" asked Dee.

She shook her head. "From what it seems, The Master's Pokémon are stronger than all of my Super Pokémon put together."

"Then let's head into the lab!" ordered Jay.

The small group slipped into the ruined lab.

****

"Grrr," growled Kike angrily. "I will _not_ let those kids dispose of us like we're . . . Team Rocket or something!" She threw a Poké Ball next to her Flamed. "Charizard!"

"And what are you going to do now?" asked Mick curiously, pulling himself up.

"Simple, get on!" ordered Kike, as she pointed towards Flamed. "They're fast put together, we can catch up to them!"

"Fine." Nelly and Mick climbed aboard Flamed and it took off towards the ruins.

Kike slipped on her Charizard's back. "Let's go!"

****

"Why the hell did we come in here?" shouted Ultram, as they all hurried into the ruins.

"Maybe there's a chance we could slip away," suggested Dee.

"Of course!" Jay turned to Ultra. "Teleport us out of here!"

"Tra!" Ultra closed his eyes and tried using his psychic powers to get the group out of the ruins, but something was preventing him.

"What's wrong?" said Agua.

{Mewtwo's put up some kind of barrier and prevents Ultra from teleporting us,} said Psyghost. {We're trapped.}

"Jay!" shouted Mewtwo's voice from outside. "If you wish to live, you must come out. Otherwise, these Charizard will burn down the ruins!"

Jay turned to Pikachu, Ultra, and Fire Orb. "We're going to need you guys to explode the building. The explosion will stop the Charizard, while we'll be protected by Litatra, Mewie, Soslow, Pichu, and Psyghost's light screen"

Litatra, Mewie, Soslow, and Pichu gathered around Psyghost, and the five Pokémon all began projecting a light screen bubble around the group.

"Now!" shouted Jay.

"Pikachu, thunder!" ordered Ultram.

"Fire Orb, raging fire!" ordered Dee.

"Ultra, psy_blast_ attack!" ordered Jay.

The three attacks created a giant explosion and blew up the building. Oddly enough, the attacks seemed more power than usually. When the smoke cleared, a giant black hole of some sort was opening up on the floor of the (completely ruined) building.

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, and all their Pokémon were sucking into the hole, along with Mewtwo and the Charizard.

****

Group Missile raced back towards the ruins. As they were, there was a small rumbled and suddenly a giant explosion.

The lab had exploded, possibly killing Jay and his Ultra. As Charizard and Flamed approached the building, a giant hole had opened up. And now, the two Pokémon were being sucked into it.

"Ah!" cried Group Missile.

Charizard and Flamed tried flying away, but they were forced into the hole. As they were sucked into the hole, it closed behind . . .

Chapter Five: Where are we?

"Gengar, nightshade now!"

"Alakazam, reflect!"

Terry Tyler smirked as he was remembering his battle with the great Sabrina. Now, he was in another match with a psychic Pokémon. A wandering psychic trainer had chosen to battle him. Terry was heading towards the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town, where his ghosts would be better off and stronger.

"Gar!" Gengar shot a dark beam of ghostly energy at Alakazam. Quickly the psychic Pokémon put up an invisible wall, but the nightshade crash through it.

"Alakazam, return!" ordered the girl, Celes. She glared angrily at Terry. "Now you'll pay! Psychopath!" She threw a strange Poké Ball and revealed an even strange Pokémon. It was a strange combo of Kadabra and Mr. Mime.

Terry froze. "It's one of the Pokémon monsters! You're from Team Rocket!"

Celes' interest was turned away, when a strange creature flew over the forest, an shot a strange beam downward into it. Suddenly, there was a giant explosion in the nearby woods.

Celes gasped. "The Team Rocket base!" She recalled her Psychopath and turned to Terry. "I need your help. There could be people in there."

Terry nodded. "Fine." He recalled Gengar. "Let's go!"

****

Terry and Celes darted into the forest, and there was the building lit in flames, and pieces of the building everywhere.

"How can we get them out of there?" asked Terry.

"I'm not . . ." Celes stopped, as tons of Charizard came flying out of the building, accompanied by a strange Mew-like creature. They quickly flew away. Then, a Charizard and . . . what either seemed to be another Charizard or a Dragonite flew out of the flames. "I'm not sure. But I know how we could put out the flames. Starmie!"

Terry nodded. "Right. Wartortle, Golduck, go!"

The three water Pokémon emerged from their Poké Balls.

"All right guys, water gun," said Terry.

"Starmie, hydro pumps," said Celes.

While Wartortle and Golduck sprayed the fire, giant hydro pumps shot out of the various holes in Starmie. Within minutes, the flamed were out.

Terry and Celes search the building, but couldn't find any scientists. They must have left earlier. But they did find four humans and accompanied by strange Pokémon.

****

As Jay woke up, he found a beautiful blue-eyed girl staring at him. "I must have died and gone to heaven." He glanced around and there was Ultram and Agua next to him. "Guess not."

Dee, Agua, and Ultram were waking up too. They all stood up and glanced around. They still seemed to be in the forest next to the route that was heading towards Lavender Town.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl.

"We're fine," said Jay. "My name's Jay."

"Celes." She helped Jay up. "Were there others inside with you?" asked Celes.

Jay shook his head. "Don't think so. Usually aren't that many people in ruins." Jay chuckled.

"Ruins?" repeated Celes. "You should know this is one of our more important headquarters."

"Our?" repeated Jay.

"Yes, our," said Celes. "Team Rocket. I can tell because you have one of the spliced Pokémon." She pointed at Ultra and the others (not Pichu or Pikachu).

"Why do you think that?" asked Jay.

"Because only Team Rocket members created spliced Pokémon," growled a boy.

Chapter Six: Into the Past . . .

Jay frowned. "I know tons of people who use Super Pokémon."

"What are Super Pokémon?" asked Celes.

He turned to his Ultra. "Like Ultra . . . and Psyghost. Or Venustoise and Flamed."

"Exactly," said the boy. "Spliced Pokémon that Team Rocket creates in their lab."

"Something's wrong here," said Dee.

"Duh," muttered Agua.

"Where are we?"

"In the route from Lavender Town to either Celadon City or Saffron City," said the boy.

"You mean the Celadon City ruins, right?" asked Ultram.

"No, Celadon _City_," said the boy. "Did I _say_ ruins?"

"That explosion," said Dee, "must have transported us to another realm or something."

"_Or_ we were hurled back in time," said Agua. "Super Pokémon were originally created as Team Rocket weapons, remember? So, somehow, that black hole sucked us up or something and spat us back in time."

The boy glanced at Celes. "Are all your Team Rocket members has messed up as these?"

"Ignore Terry," said Celes. "He was just annoyed that I would easily beat him in battle." She snickered. "Anyways, just curious, what good future does Team Rocket have? And what new spliced Pokémon can we look forward too?"

Jay was about to start talking, but Ultram and Agua tackled him.

Dee walked over to Celes. "Um, Celes. I'm sorry, I'd help you but you're Team Rocket. We have to deal with Rockets . . . Missiles . . . The Master, and we just don't have time to deal with you." She turned to her friends. "Jay, Ultram, Agua, let's get going." She turned to Fire Orb and the other Pokémon. "You guys too."

"Wait!" said Celes. "You guys can't just stay here."

"Yeah," said Terry. "The police will arrest you the first second they see you."

Jay stopped. "Why?"

"They'll automatically think your Team Rocket," said Celes. "And from what you said, you have to deal with your own Team Rocket back at home. How would it feel if you were trapped in the past accused as one?"

"Yeah, right," said Agua.

As Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Psyghost, Fire Orb, Pikachu, Pichu, Litatra, Mewie, Soslow, and Ultra began to depart from the group, Terry shouted, "Don't you want to know."

Dee turned around. "Want to know what?"

"Where the Charizard flew off to!" shouted Terry.

The group froze. Jay swiftly turned around. "_What_ Charizard?"

"The Charizard that flew out of the building," said Terry. "Along with the Dragonite or Charizard."

"A Flamed?" said Jay. He checked his Super Ball that contained Flamed, and the dragon was still in it. "What Flamed . . . Group Missile! They must have entered the hole."

"They could have gone anywhere," said Agua.

Terry walked over to them. "Need some help."

"Sure," said Jay. "Is Lavender Town still the closets place from here?"

"Yes," said Terry. "Let's head that way."

As the group, accompanied by Terry, headed towards Lavender Town, Celes flipped open her cell phone. "Boss . . . Yeah, it's Celes . . . We have an interesting even happening over at the lab outside of Lavender Town . . . It seems we have some time travelers . . . How do I know they're time travelers? They have new spliced Pokémon we have yet to create . . . Exactly, they could be of _excellent_ use to us."

Chapter Seven: A Raging Flamed

As Terry led the group into Lavender Town, there was a horrid cry of panic.

"What's going on?" asked Dee.

"Fire!" Jay pointed towards a house that had caught on fire.

Agua sighed. "Not our day for fires, huh?" She selected three Super Balls. "Waver, Whirlpool, Gyaronix!"

"Might as well try blowing it out," said Dee. "Fearow, Sky High!"

"Tentablast, Winger, Venustoise!" Jay threw two Super Balls, revealing his Super Pokémon.

"Water wave!" ordered Agua. "Gyaronix, hydro pumps!"

"Fearow, Sky High, whirlwind attack," said Dee.

"Tentablast, water cannon," said Jay. "Venustoise, cool things down with your freeze whip. Winger, whirlwind attack!"

While Waver and Whirlpool created tidal waves, Gyaronix and Tentablast shot giant blasts of water. Meanwhile, Jay's Venustoise shot out its frosty vines, which slowly put out some of the fire. And finally, the three birds were flapping their wings and creating a giant wind. Within minutes, the fire was out.

"They're more Team Rockets!" shouted someone from the town.

"More Team Rockets?" repeated Jay.

There was a deadly roar in the sky, and Group Missile's Flamed and Charizard were flying over the town.

"It's Group Missile!" shouted Agua. "All right guys, group hydro pumps!"

Agua's three water Super Pokémon tried stopping Flamed and Charizard, but they were too quick.

Jay smirked. He turned to his friends. "Call out your two Dratini and your Horsea."

Ultram, Dee, and Agua turned towards each other in confusion. "Go!"

Ultram's Dratini, Dee's Dratini, and Agua's Horsea emerged from their Poké Balls.

Jay hopped aboard his Winger. "Get on, now!"

The two Dratini slithered on Winger, while Agua handed Jay Winger. Winger took off towards Charizard and Flamed.

"Horsea, water gun," ordered Jay.

Horsea nodded and shot two water guns right in Flamed and Charizard's faces, temporarily screwing up their vision.

"Dratini," said Jay to the two Pokémon, "launch yourselves at Charizard and Flamed's tails!"

The two Dratini leaped off of Winger and onto Group Missile's Charizard and Flamed.

"Thunderwave!" shouted Jay.

The two Dratini created a blast of electricity that paralyzed the two dragon Pokémon, and forced them to fall to the ground. Winger landed next to the two fallen Pokémon.

"Ha!" said Jay.

"Get them Venusaur!" Suddenly, the victorious Jay was grabbed by a Venusaur's vine whip. Jay was lifted up into the air and brought over to the Venusaur. A man walked over. "Hey you, freak bird! You better not attack, or your trainer's going to get hit by Venusaur's poison powder, which is deadly to a human."

"Wing," growled Winger.

Then, a Blastoise, Charizard, Meganium, Odiairu, and Bakufuun accompanied the man's Venusaur. "You other four kids are going with your friends."

Dee glanced at Jay's Psyghost. "Can you do something here?"

Psyghost nodded. {It's worth a try. Teleportation!}

Jay suddenly disappeared from Psyghost's grasps, and reappeared next to his Super Pokémon.

As this was happening, the paralyzed Group Missile began to glow and was teleported away, but not by Psyghost.

Terry turned to Jay and the others. "Get away now!"

"Right," said Jay. "Ultra, use your light screen!"

"Tra!" Ultra created an invisible wall to stop the owner of the Venusaur and the rest of the Pokémon.

"Run!" ordered Terry. He hurled a Poké Ball into the air. "Go Haunter!" As the ghost Pokémon appeared, he shouted back to the group, "There's something I have to do." He smirked at the man. "You need to calm down. Hypnosis."

Chapter Eight: Team Rockets of the Past . . .

**THUD!**

"Ah! Help! Help! _Heeelp_!" Nelly glanced around. "Where are we?"

Group Missile had been mysteriously teleported away from Lavender Town to a strange lab. In front of them, Celes stood with her three Psychopath.

"Well, well, well," said Nelly, "so you're the Team Rocket of the future."

"Group Missile," corrected Kike. "Group Missile controls one continent, while Team Rocket controls the other. Our great leader thought of that one, the mighty Teria!"

"Who are those for kids?" growled Celes.

Nelly got up. "First, you tell us where we are!"

"Welcome to the future Team Rocket Gym!" It was the same place where the current Rocket Gym was, except that this Team Rocket Gym was yet to be completed. Only half of it was, and that half was the lab. The gym half was still being built.

"We know of this place," said Mick. "It's still here in the future."

"Interesting." Celes glanced at Group Missile's Poké and Super Balls. "So, which Pokémon and spliced Pokémon do you carry?"

"Raichu, Morpher, and Ultimate," said Nelly.

"Flamed, Venustoise, and Charizard," said Kike.

"I only have Marowak and Gengar," said Mick.

Celes smirked. "Cheer up Mick." She tossed Mick a Super Ball. "Here's a gift from the past, so your team can updated."

Mick caught the Super Ball and glanced at it. "Fossillen" was engraved on the front of it. "What's a Fossillen?" Mick shrugged and threw it to the floor. "Fossillen, I choose you!"

From the ball emerged a small bone Pokémon. It had a small shell on its back, little wings, and six claws at the bottom.

"It looks like a Kabuto with a shell and wings," murmured Nelly.

"Actually," said Celes, "Fossillen is suppose to be the pre-evolved form of all three fossil Pokémon, Kabuto, Omanyte, or Aerodactyl. I'm sure Fossillen will be a perfect addition to your team, Group Missile."

"A Team Rocket thieve is giving you a Pokémon." Nelly glared at Celes. "What do you _want_?"

Celes smirked. "Of course a Team Rocket member would never give a person anything, _especially_ a spliced Pokémon, for free." She turned away from Group Missile. "Tell me, who are those four kids you're after."

"Three a gym leaders," said Kike. "Dee's the Lost Forests Gym Leader, Ultram's the Current City Gym Leader, and Agua's a Gym Leader in a group called the Five Gyms. And this fourth one is a really powerful trainer that the boss and his partner want us to capture. He has an unusually strong _Ultra_, which is what makes him so valuable."

"So, the gym leaders would probably valuable spliced Pokémon?" Celes turned back towards them. "Something happens to make Team Rocket lose control of their spliced Pokémon and they run wild, you three are here to prevent that. If we obtain some of the gym leaders spliced Pokémon, then we'll be sure not to fail."

"How are you giving us orders?" growled Mick. "Let us talk to your boss!"

"I'm the boss of this region," said Celes. "I'm one of the Elite Team Rocket members that controls these areas, including the lab that blew up."

"So what will happen if we don't choose to help you?" asked Nelly.

"You'll be stranded here forever," said Celes. "But not to worry, you'll be dead by the next day." Celes held up three Super Balls. "Here, I yield some of the most powerful spliced Pokémon ever created in this region. You betray me, and I'll unleash their powers upon you."

"Great," muttered Kike. She turned to her Charizard and Flamed who were resting in the corner. "Charizard! Flamed! Get up, _now_!"

The two dragon Pokémon quickly got up as fast as they could.

Kike turned towards Celes. "Just to make sure we don't betray you, don't you wanna come along."

Celes nodded. "Good choice."

Chapter Nine: Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar

Jay, Ultra, Litatra, Mewie, Dee, Fire Orb, Agua, Soslow, Ultram, and Pikachu (the other Pokémon and Super Pokémon had been recalled into their Poké and Super Balls) were all waiting for their friend Terry to come back from Lavender Town. Finally, Tyler returned to the group.

"There he is," said Ultram, as Terry approached the group.

"What was taking so long," murmured Agua.

"I was departing with my Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar at the Pokémon Tower," said Terry.

As the boy said this, Psyghost froze in terror. He hovered towards Jay and said, {Jay, I need to talk to you, _now_.}

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Moody, moody." He got up and walked over with Psyghost away from the group. "It is it?"

{If I am correct,} said Psyghost, {this is the same day that three ghost Pokémon entered the Pokémon Tower I was staying at. These three ghost Pokémon were Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar.}

"Your point?" asked Jay.

{It was these three Pokémon that were later enslaved by The Master as generals,} said Psyghost.

Jay froze. "Are you serious?"

{Yes,} said Psyghost. {And if this is true, that lab that was destroyed was The Master's doing. He randomly destroyed a lab before entering the town, where he later chose his leaders and slaves. _If_ The Master used his ultimate attack, then there's a possibility that there was a teleport hole left there?}

"A what?" asked Jay.

{A teleport hole,} said Psyghost. {It'll take you back to the time the hole was ripped open. I guess the hole was pretty small, but when Fire Orb, Pikachu, and Ultra combined attacks, it ripped the hole wide open and sucked you in. Now that you've entered the hole, it's closed up in the future.}

"Man," moaned Jay. "That would mean we're stuck here in the past and we could accidentally alter something or . . ."

"Or we could!" Mewtwo suddenly appeared in front of Jay and Psyghost. "Psychic!" Mewtwo's powers sent Jay and Psyghost flying backwards.

"Just our luck!" Agua, Dee, Terry, and Ultram, accompanied by the babies, and Fire Orb and Pichu, all walked over to Jay. Agua growled, "You follow us around everywhere, even back to the past!"

"Slick line," whispered Ultram.

"Thanks," said Agua. She selected a Super Ball and a Poké Ball. "Back off! Ice Orb, Butterfree, we need you!"

"Electric Orb, Ultimate, I summon you!" Ultram threw two Super Balls that revealed his electric Pokémon.

"Go Sky High! Go Fearow!" Dee threw a Super Ball and a Poké Ball that held Dee's flying Pokémon.

"Go get them, Sonansu!" 

"Psyghost, Ultra, I choose you!" Jay turned to his two Pokémon. "Go!"

Ice Orb, Butterfree, Electric Orb, Ultimate, Sky High, Fearow, Sonansu, Psyghost, and Ultra all stood in front of Mewtwo, ready to fight it off.

"So, you think that you can easily defeat me!" growled Mewtwo. "Charizard, arise!"

From the forest, the somewhat large "army" of Charizard arose into the sky.

"Oh no," murmured Jay.

Chapter Ten: Mewtwo Strike's Back

"Ha, ha, very original chapter title," muttered Jay.

Dee, Agua, and Ultram glanced at Jay. "What are you talking about?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

"_Back_ to the story," growled Ultram and Agua.

"Sorry, sorry," muttered Jay.

"My army of Charizard can easily beat your pathetic band of Pokémon," replied Mewtwo. "Charizard, attack!"

The army of Charizard all inhaled and shot millions of flamethrower attacks at the group.

"Ice Orb, ice wall," ordered Agua. "Soslow, climb onto Butterfree. Then together, try breaking through the flamethrower attacks with psybeam attacks!"

"All right guys," said Ultram, "mega shock!"

"Sky High, try blowing it away with your ultra gust!" ordered Dee. "Fearow, use your razor wind on them!"

"All right guys, together," said Jay, "protect the group with a light screen!"

Soslow climbed onto the butterfly Pokémon, and they flew up into the sky. While Soslow powered up Butterfree, the bug Pokémon projected both Soslow and its own psybeam attack towards the Charizard's flamethrower attacks. But, the psybeam was strong enough, and was lost within the fire.

Pikachu and Ultimate stood next to each other, while Pichu stood above them. Electric Orb hovered in front of them, and they all gave their mighty attacks. Pikachu used its thunder attack, while Ultimate created its thunder shocker attack, Pichu did its thundershock, and Electric Orb used ultimate shocker. The combo attacks all headed towards the group flamethrower attack, but there was a small explosion caused by the impact, but the flamethrower attacks kept on coming.

While Sky High circled around, creating a tornado, Fearow created strong blasts of wind that sliced through the flamethrower attacks. But not enough of the flamethrower attacks were affected, and they were still coming towards them.

Psyghost and Ultra put up their invisible walls, while Ice Orb created a giant wall of ice to stop them. Sadly, the flamethrower attacks burned right through the ice wall, but the light screens managed to stop the attack, but then screens heated up and shattered.

"NO!" cried Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultram.

Then, suddenly, Sonansu (Terry's ghost-like psychic Pokémon with countering abilities) appeared in front of the group and took in all the attacks, but didn't faint.

"I have a special belt keeps Sonansu from automatically fainting," said Terry. "It'll keep Sonansu's health at one hit point, and since Sonansu can do psychical and elemental countering attacks, Sonansu will have a full scale attack!"

Sonansu began glowing and shot a beam of energy that it converted from the flamethrower attacks and shot it back at the army of Charizard. The whole group of Charizard fell back into the forest for retreat.

"So you think you've won," growled Mewtwo, "it's just begun." Mewtwo closed its eyes and the trainer's Pokémon began glowing. Suddenly, the trainer's Poké and Super Balls began rumbled, and they were instantly recalled back (except for the babies, Ultra, Fire Orb, and Pikachu). Then, Mewtwo created a giant bubble of psychic energy.

"RUN!" shouted Jay.

The strange psychic bubble hit Ultram, Agua, Fire Orb, Soslow, Litatra, and Pichu, while also creating a giant explosion. The explosion caused Jay, Pikachu, Ultra, Dee, Mewie, and Terry flying upward. As they were flying apart, Dee and Mewie were separated and went flying towards a small forest outside of Lavender Town. Jay, Pikachu, Ultra, and Terry also went flying into a different forest were a dark mystery would await.

"The Master will be happy that I have caught some of them," growled Mewtwo. "Now all I have to do is come in contact with someone from this time that could help me. But who?"

Chapter Eleven: The Darkness from Before

Mewtwo (who had the Charizard army behind) was floating around in the sky with the unconscious Ultram, Agua, Fire Orb, Soslow, Litatra, and Pichu in its psychic bubble.

Mewtwo knew there must be _some_ dark force in this time that could help it out.

As the psychic Pokémon was floating towards Celadon City, a strange voice began whispering in its mind.

"Mewtwo!" it cried. "Come save me! Mewtwo . . ."

Suddenly, Mewtwo's eyes flashed with a strange light, and then they became completely blank. "I will save you, Ultima . . ."

The mind-controlled Mewtwo turned around and began hovering towards the forest that Dee and Mewie had been blasted into.

****

"Ow," moaned Dee, "I am seriously beginning to dislike this 'The Master' guy." She was getting up from after being blasted away. She glanced around, but Fire Orb wasn't there. "Great, I'm all alone."

But there was a small cry that mad her jump up and begin looking around. Within seconds, she had discovered Jay's injured Mewie up in a tree.

"Mewie!" shouted Dee. "It's all right! My Beedrill will help get you down!" Dee hurled a Poké Ball upward, and revealed her bee Pokémon.

"Drill," it buzzed.

"Beedrill, I need you to grab Mewie from that tree!" shouted Dee.

"Bee!" buzzed Beedrill as it hovered up towards Mewie. Dee's Beedrill picked up the injured Mewie with its two stinger-hands, and lowered itself down onto the ground.

"Mew," it whined.

"Oh, it's all right Mewie," said Dee, as she began rocking Mewie back and forth. "Just calm down, you'll be okay."

Mew slowly quieted down, and began falling asleep.

"Jay really owes me one," murmured Dee. "Well, I guess since he's sitting Fire Orb, we can call it even." Dee then started looking around, as she heard the beating of wings coming.

Three mysterious shadows passed over Dee, Mewie, and Beedrill. Then, two shadows returned and flew over and eventually landed in front of Dee. It was Group Missile.

"Well, well, well," growled Nelly, on Kike's Charizard. "It seems the little Dee is lost. Did your friends leave you in the past?"

"Funny," sneered Dee. "I'm not in the mood to defeat you three losers. The Master's Mewtwo is here, _if_ that means a thing to you."

"Who's 'The Master'?" asked Kike, on her Flamed.

"The Master of your boss," said Dee. "You should look into it. Anyway, I'm not in the mood to beat you!"

"Well, we are," said Mick, climbing of Kike's Charizard.

Dee chuckled. "What are your two Pokémon going to do?"

"Three!" Mick threw a Super Ball and a Poké Ball. "Gengar, Marowak, _Fossillen_!" From the three balls emerged the fully evolved ghost, the fully evolved bone Pokémon, and a strange fossil Pokémon with a strange shell, claws, and wings. "Gengar, night shade attack! Marowak, bonemerang! Fossillen, spinning tackle!"

Dee rolled her eyes. "Beedrill, take care of them!"

Dee's Beedrill managed to dodge the night shade and bonemerang attack, but it was fast enough to dodge the small Fossillen that bashed the bug Pokémon right in the head with its spikes.

"Beedrill fury attack!" shouted Dee.

"Fossillen, withdraw!" ordered Mick.

Beedrill dived down at the small fossil Pokémon. Beedrill began trying to crack the fossil Pokémon with its two stinger-hands. But Fossillen had quickly recalled into its shell, which was rock hard. Within not too much time, Beedrill was tired out, and had cracked on of its stingers.

As Beedrill looked up, Marowak had thrown its bonemerang again, and this time nailed Beedrill in the face. This attack was fatal and forced the bee Pokémon to fall to the ground.

"Beedrill!" cried Dee. She rushed over to her Pokémon and stood behind it. "You'll pay for that. Beedrill, return!"

"You'll never be able to defeat us," growled Mick. "None of your Pokémon are strong enough."

Dee chuckled. "So, think that's true, huh? None of my Pokémon can stand up against the mighty Group Missile."

Mick had a satisfied grin on his face. "Now, I never said that . . ."

"Lugia!" Dee hurled a Poké Ball into the air, but as it was hurling, the forest around her seemed to darken and the ball seem to freeze in midair. Then, after several seconds, the Poké Ball hurled ten times faster back towards Dee and it slammed her in the stomach.

Mick smirked. "Think you can handle that?"

Dee slowly arose. "What . . . what was that?"

Then, the third shadow flew over the forest again. It landed in front of Dee, and gave a mighty roar. It was a strange, odd, and scary "spliced' Pokémon. Its main body was made up of a Charizard and Dragonite- just as Flamed was. Except, this "Flamed" was coated in a strange metal armor, and had several distinct Mewtwo body parts. There were even some parts of it that were made of Bakufuun and Odiairu. ON the back of this creature was Celes, the girl from before.

"Meet my '_Super_' Pokémon," growled Celes, "I call him, Ultima."

Chapter Twelve: The Pikini Forest

**THUD!**

"Oh my god!" cried Jay. "Can't The Master's stooges toss us somewhere soft! Like a sofa or something!"

Mewtwo had tossed Jay, Terry, Ultra, Pikachu, and Fire Orb into a forest, separate forest from the one Dee and Mewie had been tossed into.

Terry moaned. "Man, does this happen to you a lot?"

"No. Not usually me, anyway." Then a picture of Jay's annoying enemies- Team Rocket- appeared in his mind and how they were always sent blasting off again. "Though, I'm beginning to think that blasting off my enemies again and again is kinda mean."

"Where are your Pokémon?" asked Terry.

He glanced around. "Litatra was caught in the bubble with Agua. Hopefully Ultra, Mewie and Dee are around here somewhere." He stood up, and there was a giant crack. "AH!"

Terry quickly shot up. "What is it?"

"Nothing," said Jay. "I just like 'cracking' my back- like someone would crack their knuckles. It kinda feels good."

Terry nodded. "Your Ultra at least has to be here. We need to find it."

The two nodded, but as they did, there was a familiar screech.

"That's Dee's Fire Orb," growled Jay. He turned towards the direction of the voice. "This way!"

****

As the two trainers continued running towards the screech, they were suddenly bombarded by a bubble attack. But, when the bubbles hit them, they gave off a deadly shock.

Both Jay and Terry fell to the ground.

"Paralyzed," moaned Jay.

"Ever seen a Pokémon do that?" moaned Terry.

"No," said Jay. He looked up ahead, and there was Ultra, Pikachu, and Fire Orb. "There they are."

But Terry noticed some strange other spliced Pokémon next to them. "But what are those things around it."

One of the strange creatures stepped forward. {Halt!}

Jay moaned. "I think these are some of the pre-'The Master' troops."

{Who?} growled the creature.

"What are you," ordered Jay.

{Pikini,} replied the creature. {Why?}

Jay slowly managed to get up and hold out his Pokédex. "What information do you have about Pikini?"

"I don't have any info," replied Jay's Pokédex. "Pikini obviously didn't live throughout this thing- or at least they are living in secret."

"What do you want with those Pokémon?" growled Terry.

{The Pikachu we don't have much use for!} The Pikini nodded and they tossed Ultram's Pikachu over to them. {But the Ultra and Fire Orb are ours, _Team Rocket_!}

Jay moaned. "Just because I have Super Pokémon doesn't mean I'm with _Team Rocket_! Isn't there anyone in this time that had Super Pokémon that are _good_ guys?"

The leader of the Pikini snorted. {Only one person, but we know you aren't him!} The Pikachu/Dratini mixture smirked. {And now we're holding your Ultra and Fire Orb held captive until Celes orders Ultima not to attack anymore!}

Jay glanced at Terry. "Ultima?"

He shrugged. "Never heard of it."

"It's not in my database either," said the Pokédex.

{It's a deadly dragon-type spliced Pokémon,} said Pikini. {It controls seven other dragon spliced Pokémon. Luckily, there are tons of spliced Pokémon rebels that are attempting to store away these other seven dragons. Once they've all separated, Ultima won't be able to exist, because only when the seven dragons come together they'll be strong enough to call upon Ultima.}

"And this Ultima attempting to chase you down?" asked Jay.

{Yes,} said Pikini. {And with _your_ spliced Pokémon, we'll be able to do so.}

"I'm from the future," explained Jay. "Spliced Pokémon- or _Super_ Pokémon- are as much of the wild life as regular Pokémon. Team Rocket has stopped creating spliced Pokémon, and now scientists are. I can prove that I'm from the future." He held out five Super Balls. "Besides my Ultra, Litatra, and Mewie- which you probably haven't heard of- I have Winger, Flamed, Venustoise, Tentablast, and Psyghost with me."

{Fine,} said Pikini. {We still don't _trust_ you.}

"Where there any others with you?" asked Terry.

{No,} said Pikini.

Jay frowned. "Great."

{But maybe you can help,} said Pikini. {Team Rocket controls this forest. We're hoping to stop some of their operations. Will you help us?}

Jay glanced at Terry. "Sure."

{And when we win,} said Pikini, {I'll give you back your Ultra and Fire Orb!}

Chapter Thirteen: Ultima's Attack

"Ultima, is possibly the strongest dragon Pokémon ever created," growled Celes, as she climbed off her Ultima. "Ultima even _controls_ the seven other powerful dragon Pokémon. Inferno, the Dragon of Fire, Gelid, the Dragon of Ice, Bolt, the Dragon of Thunder, Dun, the Dragon of Dark, Metallic, the Dragon of Steel, Granite, the Dragon of Stone, and Toxin, the Dragon of Poison all are controlled by Ultima, the Last of the Powerful Dragons."

"Great speech," sneered Dee. "But will Ultima be able to face up against my rare bird Pokémon!"

"I'll challenge you," said Celes. "Your rare bird against my Ultima. Use as many as you want."

She selected two Poké Balls. "I'll only need two! Articuno, Lugia!" The two Poké Balls hurled up into the sky and revealed the rare ice-bird Pokémon, and the rare flying creature, Lugia.

"That's all." Celes chuckled. "Ultima, dragon fear!"

"Lugia, air beam attack!" ordered Dee. "Articuno, frost bite!"

Dee's Lugia hovered above Ultima, and created a giant beam of air-energy, but Ultima just seemed to stand still. When the air beam attack hit, it just seemed to circle around the dragon. Ultima then closed its eyes, and the attack had reversed directions- just like the Poké Ball had done- and slammed back into Lugia.

Now Articuno spun around Ultima and released a strange frosty mist, that eventually froze the dragon Pokémon. Articuno flew over Ultima, and did a spinning dive down towards the frozen Ultima. As soon as its beak hit the ice, it cracked. A Pokémon would possibly crack too and quickly faint, but odd enough Ultima was freed when the ice crack. Ultima shot a hyper beam at Articuno and slammed it to the ground.

Celes smirked. "That's kinda tough, huh? Your Articuno and Lugia are useless against my Ultima."

"Articuno! Lugia!" shouted Dee. Sadly, neither responded. "I'm sorry. Return!" Dee recalled the Pokémon that she had raised form their Super Pokémon form back into their Poké Balls.

"It's over," said Celes. "Hand over all of your Pokémon!"

Dee smirked. "I can't. I can't transport my Pokémon from the future to the past."

"Why not!" growled Celes. "Don't you have a Pokédex to do that or something!"

"Jay might," said Dee, "but that probably won't help either. I need to call my gym so my brother can transport Poké Balls back and forth to me."

"That's your problem," growled Celes. "Now, you're coming with me, _Dee_!"

She frowned. _With Articuno, Beedrill, Lugia, and Fire Orb out of the picture, who else can I use to fight_. She selected her remaining for Poké Balls and Super Balls. "Fearow, Sky High, Rocker, Dratini!"

Celes began laughing. "You think that those can stop Ultima. Give it your best shot."

"Fearow, drill peck attack!" shouted Dee. "Sky High, oil attack! Rocker, rock slick! Dratini, wrap and then thunderwave!"

As the two Super Pokémon and two regular Pokémon lunged towards Ultima, a strange light screen appeared in front of Ultima blocking their attacks.

"Huh?" cried Celes. "Ultima doesn't know light screen attack."

Group Missile, Celes, and Dee all suddenly turned their attention towards a loud roar. There hovered The Master's Mewtwo with Ultram and Agua and the other baby Pokémon trapped in the strange psychic bubble.

"What are you doing here Mewtwo!" shouted Dee.

"Master," murmured Mewtwo.

"Huh?" wondered Dee.

Mewtwo lowered itself and stood next to Ultima. "Leave my master alone." Mewtwo began spark with electric energy and shocked Dee's for Pokémon.

"I thought your master was . . . The Master," said Dee. Her eyes widened. "Unless, _this_ is The Master in its true form!"

Ultima turned to Mewtwo. "You came."

Celes gasped. "You can speak."

"Yes, I can," said Ultima. "Mewtwo, get that idiotic girl. Wait, let me do this first. Reverse!" Ultima began glowing and so did Fearow, Sky High, Rocker, and Dratini. Suddenly, they were mysteriously recalled into ball. "Now!"

Mewtwo released a strange bolt of energy and quickly knocked out Dee and Mewie. Mewtwo put them in the strange psychic bubble.

Mewtwo and Ultima shot up into the sky. "Ultima, are you The Master of the future?"

"Most likely," said Ultima. "I need you and your Charizard to help me stop a threat. A band of Pikini are extremely strong and can possibly be a threat to me. So, we must destroy them."

"There is another threat." Mewtwo help up Agua, Ultram, Dee, and the Pokémon. "There is another from the future who use powerful Super Pokémon. He is the remaining threat."

"Excellent," said Ultima. "We will find him and then the future and past are _mine_."

****

The group has been completely separated. Now, their powers aren't at their strongest. While Jay and Terry are trying to destroy the Team Rocket base, the others are captured by Ultima and Mewtwo. Will Jay be able to defeat Ultima, and will they ever return home. Find out in the conclusion, _Lab of the Super Pokémon Part 2: Ultima's Reign_.


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

SUPER

POKéMON

The deadly Ultima may destroy

the group in the past.

**__**

Special Episode

Lab of the Super Pokémon Part 2

****

Ultima's Reign

Jay Barial

Note: Some characters and the timeline are copyrights of Mew2's Pokémon SG-1 (Mew2 is the author's name at FanFiction.Net). Other characters are copyrights of me- Ultram and Nintendo. So, read on with _Lab of the Super Pokémon Part 2_.

Chapter One: Attack on the Rocket Base

Jay, Terry, Fire Orb, Pikachu, Ultra, and the Pikini group all headed towards the Team Rocket Base.

As they were walking, Terry asked Jay an important question. "In the future, is there a Team Rocket Base still around?"

"I don't know," said Jay, "why?"

"Because," said Terry, "there's a possibility that you're altering the future by destroying the base."

"But there is also a chance that we were destined to do this," said Jay. "Maybe there was a suppose to be an attack on the Team Rocket Base with the Pikini." He glanced back at all the Pikini that were holding Ultra and Fire Orb held captive. "In the meantime, we have to attack the base so we can free Ultra and Fire Orb."

"Chu," agreed Ultram's Pikachu.

****

After continuing their walk through the forest, a large building, which was under-construction, emerged in the building of the forest. Around the whole building were millions of Team Rocket members scouting around.

"How can we get past the guards?" asked Terry.

{Yes, do you have a plan Barial?} asked Pikini.

Jay smirked. "Of course." He selected a Super Ball and hurled it towards the Team Rocket members. Out of the Super Ball emerged a giant dragon Pokémon that was a mix between a Charizard and a Dragonite. "Flamed will handle things."

Flamed glanced and gave a mighty roar. It shot flames up into the sky, showing that it was the strongest Super Pokémon there. As all the Team Rocket members brought out all their Pokémon, Super Pokémon, and unknown Pokémon, Flamed easily stopped them.

"Now we easily slip into the place without being seen," said Jay.

{Wait,} said Pikini, {this would be a god idea. Electric shield!}

Electricity from the main Pikini surrounded Jay, Terry, Pikachu, Fire Orb, Ultra, and the group of Pikini. The Pikini lead the group right past the Team Rocket members, which were focusing on Jay's Flamed.

As the group reached the building, they slipped into the door.

"Hold it!" Two Team Rocket trainers stood in their way. "GO!" They hurled two Super Balls and revealed a Borlax and a Mew.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Well then, Venustoise, I choose you!" From his Super Ball revealed a Venusaur/Blastoise mix.

"Together, mega punch!" ordered the two Team Rocket members.

Borlax and Mew's fists began to glow, and they lunged at Venustoise.

"Leaf cannon!" shouted Jay.

The hydro pumps cannons on Venustoise's back opened up and they shot a blast of leafs at Borlax and Mew that created critical hits. The blow cause Borlax to roll backwards and the blow also caused Mew to begin spinning around and accidentally punched Borlax.

"Venustoise," said Jay, "keep guard while we proceed forward, okay?"

"Stoise," said Venustoise with a nod.

{Excellent,} said Pikini. {Within minutes, we'll reach the main room, which is under-construction. There, we'll be able to defeat Celes, and destroy the base.}

"Fine by me," said Jay, "as long as you release Ultra and Fire Orb."

{Why?} asked Pikini.

"Ultra and Fire Orb are special Super Pokémon," said Jay. "Without them, I probably won't be able to defeat Celes and her Pokémon."

{Fine,} said Pikini, {they'll be released when we arrive there.}

Chapter Two: The Den of Ultima

"My head," moaned Ultram, as he slowly woke up.

"Well, look who's finally up," said two voices in unison.

"Dee? Agua?" Ultram tried rubbing his eyes, only to find out that his hands were tied up behind his back and his ankles were tied together. "What the hell happened! All I remember is stupid Mewtwo attacking us!"

"Well," said Dee, "there's a possibility . . . that we have uncovered . . . The Master in the past." Dee moaned.

"Are you okay?" asked Ultram.

"Mewtwo captured both of us, along with Litatra, Soslow, and Pichu," said Agua. "Jay, Terry, Fire Orb, Pikachu, and Ultra were blasted off in a different direction, and so was Dee and Mewie. Dee and Mewie were then attacked by Group Missile, as this Team Rocket member named Celes, who had this powerful dragon Pokémon. This powerful dragon Pokémon, which turns out to possibly be The Master, called Mewtwo. Mewtwo then shot another blast of energy at Dee, which is why she's so weak."

"You could've just said she got a double dose of what we go," murmured Ultram. He glanced around then moaned again. "You mean Barial has my Pikachu." Ultram sighed. He glanced around, noticing his surroundings.

There were in a giant underground cave. Within this underground cave, was a strange statue of a mysterious creature.

"What's that?" asked Ultram.

"Supposedly," said Dee, "_that_ is suppose to be Thundeer."

"_The_ Thundeer?" asked Ultram. "Was Thundeer even created yet?"

"Some Super Pokémon were sealed away," said Agua. "They were supposedly turned to stone so others wouldn't get their hands on it, but I guess some Super Pokémon weren't ever used so when Team Rocket was destroyed- again- they were just left behind. I'm guessing it's Super Pokémon like Dark Psyched and Thundeer that were great examples of this."

"How are we suppose to escape?" asked Agua. "We're all tied up in Ultima's den."

"Ultima?" repeated Ultram.

"Ultima," said Dee, "it's a powerful dragon Super Pokémon. It's one of these eight dragons, and will only appear if they're all united. So, we have to split up Ultima- who is the possible The Master of the past- so we can stop this threat and return home."

"How will we escape?" repeated Agua.

"A Pokémon can help us out," said Dee. She rolled around until a several Super Balls and two Poké Balls emerged from her pocket. She pushed the bottom on the Poké Ball with her nose and the ball opened up to reveal Beedrill. "Beedrill, we need you to help us escape."

Chapter Three: Into the Lab . . .

"Zam!" growled the group of Alakazam, blocking the room to the under-construction lab part of the building.

"Psyghost, I choose you!" ordered Jay, hurling out Psyghost's Super Ball.

"Ghost!" growled Jay's Psyghost.

"Blind them," said Jay, "flash attack!"

{Of course,} said Psyghost. The ghost Pokémon lit up bright and created a blinding light, attempting to blind the Alakazam.

"Al a," growled the leader Alakazam.

{Alakazam aren't easily blinded by a simple flash attack,} said Pikini.

"Fear attack!" ordered Jay.

Psyghost curled up, attacking like it was afraid. As it was curled up, it gave off strange energy waves. These waves were effecting how the Alakazam were acting.

"Scream!" said Jay.

Psyghost gave off an ear-bleeding scream attack, the only harmed the psychic Pokémon (the Psyghost and Ultra).

"Tra!" whined Jay's poor Ultra.

"Psyghost, stop them with your light shade!" commanded Jay.

Psyghost let off a blast of light ghost energy that hit the group of Alakazam, and forced them to the ground. They were so badly hurt that they had become paralyzed.

"Psyghost, stay guard here," said Jay. "Use your hypnosis, nightmare, and dream eater attacks on these Alakazam, and make sure no one gets past you."

{I'll do my best,} said Psyghost.

The two humans and the giant group of Super Pokémon (and Pikachu) all hurried down to the under-construction lab. The scientists had all fled outside to stop Jay's Flamed from attack. Unfortunately for them, Flamed was at a really high level, and was extremely strong.

As they reached the main part of the room, they could clearly see all the containers holding the spliced Pokémon. Some of them were Super Pokémon Jay had seen before, but a lot of them were unknown.

"So, if we release all these spliced Pokémon," said Jay, "we would have slowed down operations _and_ helped out some of the spliced Pokémon."

{Do it then,} ordered Pikini.

Jay snorted. "Pushy." He glanced at Ultra, Fire Orb, and Pikachu. "Ultra, break through some of these containers with your psywave attack, Fire Orb can use its fire spin attack, and Pikachu can use its thunderwave attack."

{I'd think _twice_ before doing anything!} Suddenly, there was a loud screech from the sky and a strange creature dived down from the sky (the roof of the building had yet to be completed).

"Is that, Ultima?" asked Jay.

Pikini shook its head. "It's one of the seven dragons that are controlled by Ultima. This is Inferno."

This was an enhanced Charizard-like spliced Pokémon. It also had many traits of other flame Pokémon. There were many signs of Dragonite mixed in too. Inferno was surrounded by a strange wall of fire that was made-up from the fire of many fire Pokémon. Inferno had a huge resemblance to a fully evolved Flamed, except with parts of Magmar, Rapidash, and even a Birdy.

It landed right in front of Jay and the others. Inferno almost touched (what would be) the roof of the (not completed) building.

{Ultima sent me a message,} said Inferno. {He wants the ones from the future, destroyed.}

Chapter Four: The Attack of Inferno

{Use all your pathetic Pokémon, if you wish,} growled Inferno.

"All the ones I have left," murmured Jay. He selected two Super Balls. "I really wish that the others were still here. Winger, Tentablast, I choose you!"

Jay's flying Super Pokémon and water Super Pokémon emerged from their Super Balls.

{Don't you have two more Pokémon left,} growled Pikini.

"Sadly no," said Jay. "Those slots were taken by Litatra and Mewie."

{Well call out two more,} growled Pikini.

"I can't," said Jay. "I can't use my Pokédex to switch Pokémon! _Especially_ when they aren't in their balls and are in the _past_!"

Terry smirked. "Maybe I can help." He selected three Poké Balls. "Sonansu, Muuma, Abra, go!"

Next to Jay's two Super Pokémon appeared the strange psychic countering Pokémon, the deadly girl-ghost Pokémon, and the smaller psychic Pokémon.

{I suppose I should let them go now,} said Pikini, and ordered the other Pikini to release Ultra and Fire Orb to Jay.

Accompanied by Pikachu, the freed Ultra and Fire Orb moved next to Terry and Jay's Pokémon.

{Try your best shot,} growled Inferno.

"Ultra, psyblast attack!" shouted Jay. "Fire Orb, raging fire! Pikachu, thunder now! Winger, use your razor wind! Tentablast, sludge bomb!"

"Sonansu, safeguard attack now," said Terry. "Muuma, psywave attack. Abra, thunderwave."

As soon as Terry's Sonansu created the celestial spheres to protect them from any status changes, the other Pokémon unleashed their powerful attacks. The psyblast, raging fire, thunder, razor wind, sludge bomb, psywave, and thunderwave attacks all headed straight towards Inferno, but the strange wall of fire appeared in front of Inferno and blocked the attack.

{The fires of many Pokémon protect me,} said Inferno. {It's impossible for your elemental attacks to hit me. Bring on your psychical attacks."

"Ultra, Pikachu, agility," said Jay. "Fire Orb, spinning tackle. Winger, sky attack. Tentablast, freeze whip!"

Terry shook his head. "All elemental attacks."

"Try it anyway," ordered Jay.

"Muuma, nightshade! Abra, confusion attack! Sonansu, moon ray attack," ordered Terry.

Fir Orb, Winger, and Tentablast all used their three attacks to try to knockout Inferno, but as soon as they touched Inferno, they were quickly burned- even Fire Orb.

Ultra and Pikachu circled around Inferno, trying to confuse it. Instead, Inferno shot a strange blast of fire in the shape of a strange fiery spirit. The spirit split apart into two and hit Pikachu and Ultra. They weren't harmed at all, but they turned to each other and began shocking each other.

When Terry's Pokémon shot their elemental attacks, the fire wall hit them again. But this, the fire wall absorbed the attack and the wall changed into a strange sphere of fire.

{Fire ball!} growled Inferno. The wall of fire turned into a giant ball of fire and headed straight towards Terry and his three Pokémon.

Chapter Five: The Day

After Beedrill cutting through the ropes of Dee, Agua, and Ultram, Dee called out Articuno and the trio of trainers and the four baby Pokémon climbed aboard it and flew out. As soon as they escaped, Dee realized where they were.

"We're in the Lost Forests," murmured Dee.

"How can you tell?" asked Ultram.

Dee rolled her eyes. "I've lived her most of my life. I think I can identify my home, even if it was in the past!"

Agua glanced around. "Where's the gym?"

Dee shrugged. "It probably wasn't up yet."

"Then what's up with the giant hollowed out tree over there?" asked Ultram.

The seventeen year-old girl's eyes widened in horror. "No . . . this can't be."

"What is it Dee?" asked Ultram and Agua.

"This day," said Dee. "The weather, the clouds, the wind. It's all like the day."

"What day?" asked Ultram.

Mewie hovered into Dee's arms. "Mew we?"

"Today's the day my parents were said to be disappeared," said Dee. "A group of gym leaders, including my parents who were both the leaders of the gym, were heading up to the mountains to investigate on some strange Pokémon, possibly unknown Super Pokémon. My parents went alone up into a certain part of a mountain when they saw a strange light. They never returned from the mountain. When the rest of the group went up to the mountain, there wasn't any cave there."

"Oh, sorry," said Ultram.

"It's all right," said Dee. Her eyes were already beginning to become watery and red. She rocked Mewie back and forth in her arms. Then, she realized something. "Maybe, their disappearance has something to do with Ultima and/or The Master."

"How can we be sure?" asked Agua.

"Psyghost will know," said Dee. "We have to find Jay and Psyghost!"

"How will we know where to go?" asked Ultram.

Dee shrugged. "Let's head back to Lavender Town and try to find out where they went."

As the three trainers and the baby Pokémon began to head towards Lavender Town, there was a blast of electricity from up above.

Ultram glanced around, until he shouted, "Look, up there!"

Suddenly, a giant shadow whizzed by them. It was somewhat odd for something _that_ big to be moving _that_ fast. It then landed in front of them, and gave off a mighty flash of light.

"Who are you!" shouted Dee.

{Name's Bolt,} replied the dragon Super Pokémon. {Not the most original, would have preferred something less plain but nothing I can do.}

"You're one of Ultima's little seven dragons, aren't ya?" growled Agua.

{Yes,} said Bolt. {Ultima ordered me to shock anyone escaping from his den. He won't be happy that you three are trying to escape.}

Dee selected one Super Ball. "It's worth a try. My Pokémon will be . . . _Rocker_!" Dee hurled to the ground revealed her Graveler/Machoke mix.

"I summon, Borlax!" shouted Ultram, as he threw a Super Ball forward revealing the pre-evolved Snorlax.

"Willie, do your stuff!" shouted Agua, throwing a Woolie Ball next to Rocker and Borlax, revealing her doll Super Pokémon.

{Mewtwo actually knows something pretty valuable,} said Bolt. {And I plan to reveal it to you.} Bolt flapped its wings and took flight once again.

"Rocker, rock slide attack!" shouted Dee.

"Borlax, hyper beam attack!" shouted Ultram.

"Willie, absorb any electric attack coming our way!" shouted Agua.

{Ultimate thunder!} Bolt began glow with a strange radiant light and then exploded in a blast of electricity. The shock harmed all of the three Pokémon, even the shock-resistant Willie and Rocker. But, some of the shock also managed to be aimed towards Dee and she ended up getting shocked too.

Strangely enough, the shock didn't harm her. Instead, it seemed to give her mind a jump-start. The jolt did seem to force her to the ground, and she fell to her knees. Ultram, Agua, Mewie, Soslow, Pichu, and Litatra all rushed towards her. But, as she looked at Mewie, Soslow, Pichu, and Litatra . . .

"You're not real," she whispered.

Chapter Six: Victory?

Inferno created a strange sphere of fire and then hurled it at Terry, Muuma, Sonansu, and Abra.

Muuma and Abra hovered next to Sonansu and the all began to glow. Muuma and Abra seemed to be focusing all of their energy to Sonansu for a powerful attack.

The ghost-like psychic Pokémon shot out its hands and as the fire ball came towards it, Sonansu managed to harness the giant ball of fire. It was able to use its powerful countering even against the giant dragon. Terry's Sonansu converted the ball of fire into a giant beam and Sonansu shot the blast at Inferno.

{NO!} shouted Inferno. The beam hit Inferno with a giant explosion. When the dust cleared from the explosion, Inferno had been turned into what seemed to be a giant statue of stone.

"We did it," said Jay.

"Ul . . . tra? Ultra ra ult?" noted Ultra.

"Fine," said Jay, "_Terry_ did it. I _did_ help though."

"Pi pikachu pi," replied Pikachu.

"Well," said Jay, "I helped a _little_ . . . right?"

"Orb," replied Fire Orb.

Jay looked sadly down at the ground. "Even Agua, Ultram, and Dee's Pokémon are bringing me down." Jay then shot his head up when an angry shout filled the room.

Coming through (what would be) the roof was an angry Celes, flying on Flamed. The enraged Celes was followed by Group Missile's Charizard and Flamed.

Jay turned Pikachu and Ultra. "Pikachu, thunder now! Ultra, thunder shocker!"

"Flamed, flame shield," muttered Celes.

Her Flamed glowed and a giant ball of fire surrounded the dragon Super Pokémon.

"That's a test attack that we haven't implanted into all of the Flamed yet," muttered Celes. Her Flamed released the shield and she hopped off of it. She slowly walked towards Jay. "Well, Barial, it seems we have a common enemy."

The Pikini all gathered in a small group, scared of Celes.

"Oh quit your whimpering, you stupid Pikini," growled Celes. "Ultima's gone."

Jay smirked. "Dee destroyed it, right?"

"Well," said Celes. "It's gone from Team Rocket's grasp. It seems Ultima is some sort of powerful being in the future- possibly anyway. So, Ultima was able to control your Mewtwo from the future and it captured your friends."

"Orb," cried Fire Orb.

"Chu," whined Pikachu.

"Litatra and Mewie," whispered Jay. He glared. "Where is it?"

"It's on the way to the lab," replied Celes. "It'll destroy it if you don't try to stop it."

Jay thought for a moment. "Call off your Team Rocket members from attacking my Flamed outside, got it?"

Celes nodded. "Though it won't matter soon." There was a giant explosion outside of the lab. "Ultima's here."

Chapter Seven: The Mysterious Pokémon

"You're not real," murmured Dee. Dee was able to see through the "Litatra", "Mewie", "Soslow", and "Pichu" that were with them. "Our baby Pokémon were left at the Pokémon Center in Lavender Town and we were returning from the Celadon City ruins to get it."

{Now's my chance,} murmured Bolt. {Thunder ball!}

Litatra, Mewie, Soslow, and Pichu all began to glow _extremely_ brightly and lunged in the way of the attack. Somehow, the four baby Pokémon managed to deflect the attack. The thunder ball hit Bolt and paralyzed the dragon, forcing it to fall to the ground. Once it fell to the ground, it began to petrify and turned to pure stone.

Agua and Ultram seemed to remember it all now, and realized that the four Pokémon that were with them _weren't_ their Pokémon. Ultram walked up to them. "_What_ are you!"

The four Pokémon continued glowing and formed a crab-like creature. "I am Cancer, a spiritual Pokémon."

"Are you a Super Pokémon?" asked Dee.

"No," said Cancer, "I am a spiritual Pokémon of Light. I am one of the 12 Celestial Pokémon that has been watching over people like you three, Jay, Gary and Team Rocket . . ."

Ultram snorted. "_Anyone_ who's watching over Team Rocket has _problems_ . . ."

"Kinda like a stalker," said Agua. "Except you don't peer into our windows at home . . . _right_?"

Ignoring Ultram and Agua's comment, Cancer continued on. "In order to keep our world in order- from the past and future- it was required for you- _all_ of you- to journey to the past."

"So, we're destined to do this," said Dee, "we aren't messing up our future or anything, right?"

"You are correct," said Cancer. The giant Kingler like Pokémon pointed to Bolt. "Ultima is an enemy of the past the others weren't able to get to. So, it was required that you return to stop Ultima and his other dragons. Already, the dragons Bolt and Inferno were petrified, and will eventually disappear under the earth. There are two ways to destroy Ultima; destroy the other five dragons like this or petrify Ultima and let others take care of the dragons."

"Will it matter which decision we make?" asked Dee curiously.

"No," said Cancer. "The outcome will remain the same." Cancer lowered its head. "I am sorry I misled you all for being your baby Pokémon. This is how I'll repay you." The crab Pokémon opened its claw and projected of beam of energy that sliced up time and space and revealed a gateway. "Through this portal, you will enter the outside of the forest where your friends are battling Ultima."

"Will you come with us?" asked Ultram. "You could be useful in a fight. I know Ultima wouldn't stand a chance against a Celestial Pokémon like you." Ultram was in a way, mocking Cancer.

"I will not be accompanying you," said Cancer. "This is as far as I go in this battle." Cancer glanced upwards. "I'll be back here tomorrow at this same time. Bring your friends from your time, and I'll open up the portal that will return you to your home."

"Before you go," said Dee, "we must know something. Is Ultima our enemy in our time? Is Ultima the one we know as The Master?"

"No," replied Cancer. "Now, go to your friends."

"Will we ever see you again, after this?" asked Dee.

Cancer paused. "I'm not sure. But, I'll be watching over you. As will the other Celestial Pokémon of Light." Cancer pointed its claw towards the portal. "Now go, your friends and enemies alike need you three and your Pokémon."

Dee turned to Agua and Ultram. "Let's go!"

Chapter Eight: The Pokémon Showdown

Jay, Terry, and the rest of their Pokémon (he recalled all the Pokémon on guard) rushed outside of the Team Rocket building. There, was the giant, monstrous dragon Pokémon accompanied by Mewtwo and his fleet of Charizard. In the grasp of Ultima was Jay's weakened Flamed.

"Flamed!" shouted Jay, but the fire Pokémon didn't respond.

"Well, well, well," said Mewtwo. "It seems Barial, that your adventure in the Pokémon League- _and_ life- ends here. You will not be the destruction of my master!"

Jay selected his Super Balls and hurled them towards Mewtwo. "Winger, Venustoise, Tentablast, and Psyghost, I choose you!" Then, Jay turned to Pikachu, Ultra, and Fire. "Fire Orb, Ultra, Pikachu, we'll need you too!"

Terry selected several Poké Balls. "Wartortle, Golduck, Sonansu, Muuma, Abra, _go_!" Terry then turned to the Pikini and said. "We can take it from here."

The Pikini in charge nodded. {Everyone, return to the forest now.} The Pikini turned towards Terry. {But, he'll need my help. Now _go_!}

The herd of Pikini rushed into the forest.

Ultima chuckled. "I'll deal with you later. Mewtwo, take down those Pokémon!"

Winger, Venustoise, Tentablast, Psyghost, Pikachu, Ultra, Fire Orb, Wartortle, Golduck, Sonansu, Muuma, Abra, and Pikini all stood in the way of Mewtwo, ready to take down the altered Mew. "This will be a piece of cake."

"I don't think so!" There, up in the sky, was the grand shadow of Dee's Articuno. It landed on the ground next to the other Pokémon and Dee, Agua, and Ultram hopped off. The trio of trainers backed away towards the fellow trainers. Dee smirked. "Will you be able to handle _all_ of us, Mewtwo?" Dee selected several Super and Poké Balls that revealed Fearow, Sky High, Rocker, Lugia, Beedrill, and Dratini.

"Won't be able to stop me!" Ultram hurled several Super and Poké Balls that revealed Ultimate, Electric Orb, Zunat, Lickitung, and Dratini.

"Here we go!" Agua threw several balls and out of them appeared Waver, Whirlpool, Ice Orb, Gyaronix, Butterfree, Willie, and Horsea.

So now, there stood Winger, Venustoise, Tentablast, Psyghost, Pikachu, Ultra, Fire Orb, Wartortle, Golduck, Sonansu, Muuma, Abra, Pikini, Fearow, Sky High, Rocker, Lugia, Beedrill, Dee's Dratini, Ultimate, Electric Orb, Zunat, Lickitung, Ultram's Dratini, Waver, Whirlpool, Ice Orb, Gyaronix, Butterfree, Willie, and Horsea.

Mewtwo glanced around and realized it'd have to face off against thirty-one Pokémon. "I can still handle you!" Mewtwo began to glow and shot a blast of psychic energy.

"Reflect attack!" shouted Jay.

Psyghost, Pikachu, Ultra, Golduck, Abra, Pikini, Ultimate, and Electric Orb all stepped up and created a giant reflective light screen. Mewtwo's attack bounced off the screen and hit the giant Mew.

"Everyone, your must powerful electric attacks!" shouted Ultram.

Pikachu, Ultra, Pikini, the two Dratini, Ultimate, and Electric Orb shot blasts of electricity at Mewtwo, and the combo of all the Pokémon's attack phased out Mewtwo, forcing it to fall to the ground.

Ultima snorted. "It'd figure an idiot like Mewtwo would lose against your pathetic band Pokémon." Ultima flapped its wings and went airborne. "Of course, this won't be a problem for _me_!"

Chapter Nine: Attack on Ultima Part I

"Ultra, climb aboard Winger!" shouted Jay.

"Ul ra tra!" Ultra leaped on Winger's back and Winger went flying towards Ultima.

"Aerial ultra shocker!" shouted Jay.

Ultra leaped off of Winger and released a blast of electricity. Since Jay's Ultra was airborne, the electric Pokémon was able to have a wider range to blast Ultima.

"Dragon's claw!" One of Ultima's claws gave a strange flash of light, and the electricity all absorbed into Ultima's claw. "**Thunder**!" Ultima began to glow and then released a blast of electricity that shocked Ultra and Winger.

"Ultima's able to absorb the electric attack," whispered Jay.

"And Ultima must have been taught the elemental attacks like thunder, blizzard, fire blast, water blast, and so on," noted Dee. "My Pokémon should be able to withstand that! Lugia, Articuno, and Sky High, try to use our agility attacks!"

Lugia, Articuno, and Sky High launched off the ground and into the air. They used their speed to try to confuse and slow down Ultima, but the dragon Pokémon had another plan.

"Agility-double team!" Ultima began to glow and projected five images of itself. The five images use their speed and circled around the three Pokémon. Eventually, Dee's birds were getting tired and confused and Sky High and Lugia slammed into each other.

"This isn't working," murmured Dee. "Sky High, fire blast! Lugia, air beam! Articuno, frost bite!"

"Reflect." As the three originally Super Pokémon flew towards Ultima, a strange a light screen circled around Ultima.

Dee gasped. "Celes said that Ultima couldn't use any light screen attacks!"

"It must be able to learn attacks by just seeing them," noted Ultram. "Maybe we overload. Electric attacks!"

Ultimate, Pikachu, and Electric Orb all charged up and sent an enormous blast of electricity at Ultima and its light screen.

The fire blast, air beam, thunder, and twin ultimate shockers didn't break through the screen. But, Articuno's frost bite attack managed to shatter the reflect attack.

"Borlax, hyper beam!" shouted Ultram.

"Golduck, hyper beam!" shouted Terry.

Both Pokémon absorbed pure psychical energy and converted it into a beam. The beam of energy shot at Ultima and created a giant blast. When the clouds of dust and smoke cleared, Ultima was still healthy and airborne.

"We using the approach," said Agua. "We have to hit them with all the same attacks at once. One giant wave of water, electric, fire, stuff like that!"

Chapter Ten: Attack on Ultima Part II

"Winger, talon strike!" shouted Jay.

"Butterfree, whirlwind!" shouted Agua.

"Zunat, razor wind!" shouted Ultram.

"Fearow, drill peck!" shouted Dee. "Sky High, sky attack now! Articuno, razor wing! Lugia, air beam attack!"

"Aerial-counter attack," said Ultima. "Power blow!"

The seven flying Pokémon and Super Pokémon headed towards the giant dragon Super Pokémon. The attacks all hit Ultima, seeming to phase it out a little. Then, Ultima began to glow with power and Ultima began spinning around creating a giant tornado. The powerful blow smashed right into the seven Pokémon forcing them to the ground.

"Next wave!" shouted Jay. He turned towards the screen and winked. "_Wave_ literally." Jay turned to Venustoise and Tentablast. "Venustoise, hydro pumps! Tentablast, water blast!"

"Lugia, hydro pumps!" shouted Dee. "Dratini, water gun now!"

"Wartortle, Golduck, water gun attack!" shouted Terry. "Pikini, water blast!"

"Dratini, bubblebeam!" shouted Ultram.

"Waver, water wave attack!" shouted Agua. "Whirlpool, use your whirlpool attack! Gyaronix, enormous _splash_! And Horsea, water gun now!"

The twelve Super and regular Pokémon unleashed their inner aquatic powers, and many attacks went towards the flying dragon Super Pokémon.

"Aquatic-counter attack," said Ultima. "Cyclone!"

The twelve all formed together one blast of powerful water energy. The blast sprayed against Ultima, and began to make it stumble backwards. Then, Ultima began to glow again and unleashed a blast of water. But, this blast of water formed into a cyclone and the cyclone circled around the water Pokémon tossed them about.

"Now!" shouted Jay. "Venustoise, give it your leaf storm attack!"

Singled out, Venustoise stepped up and shot its leafs up into the sky.

"A pathetic little Venustoise won't stop me," growled Ultima. "Fire blast!" Ultima shot a blast of fire into the sky and burned up all of Venustoise's leafs, and then went raining down.

"Hydro pumps!" shouted Jay to Venustoise.

But Jay's Venustoise shook its head and fell to the ground.

"Venustoise is too tired!" shouted Dee. "Let Lugia handle! Lugia, pray for rain!"

Lugia raised its head up, a shot a blast of water up into the sky. It slowly a surely began a downpour.

"Venustoise return!" shouted Jay. After he recalled Venustoise, Jay turned to Tentablast. "Use your oil attack!"

"Horsea, acid attack!" ordered Agua. "Butterfree, poison powder, now!"

"Sky High, use your toxic attack!" shouted Dee. "Beedrill, poison sting attack!"

The five shot their poison attacks at the dragon Pokémon, and powered up for another fire blast attack and destroyed their poison attacks. Luckily, Lugia's pray for rain was still lasting, and the burning toxic didn't harm the other Pokémon.

Jay glanced at Tentablast, who was already worn out from the previous encounters. "Tentablast, return!" Jay turned to Psyghost and Ultra. "Time for the power attacks! Psyghost, Ultra, together! Use your psyblast attacks!"

"Whirlpool, use your psybeam attack!" ordered Agua. "Butterfree, show it your psychic attack!"

"Ultimate, psychic delay!" ordered Ultram.

"Golduck, confusion attack!" ordered Terry. "Muuma and Abra, together, duel psybeam attacks!"

The eight Pokémon got ready, and shot out their attacks (all except Ultram's Ultimate). Psyghost focused its power to form the psychic attacks together to form a giant monster-like image. The blasts of energy headed straight towards Ultima.

"Psychic-counter attack," said Ultima. "Psytoss!"

The blast of energy went straight towards Ultima, but then it just seemed to circle around the dragon. It was using its psychic powers to stop the blasts of energy from hitting it. Then, it turned the psychic blasts and they headed straight towards Psyghost.

Chapter Eleven: Attack Ultima Part III

"No!" shouted Jay. "Ultra, Psyghost, light screen now!"

Jay's two psychic Pokémon created invisible walls, but the deadly psytoss crashed right through the screen and hit Psyghost, and caused an explosion that sent Ultra flying back.

"Psyghost!" cried Ultram and Terry.

Jay slowly arose and glanced around. Psyghost was lying on the ground, still breathing, but lit up like a Christmas tree. "The combo of all the psychic energy has over powered him." Jay held up out Psyghost's Super Ball. "Return." As Jay recalling Psyghost, only Ultima seemed to notice Ultimate's delayed psychic attack, which seemed to harm him the most so far. Ultima hadn't seen it coming . . .

Agua glared. "Now you've done it! Everyone, use your most powerful normal attacks! Waver, Whirlpool, tackle attack! Ice Orb, slam attack! Gyaronix, thrash attack! Butterfree, take down now! Willie, mega punch!"

"Fearow, Sky High, Articuno, Lugia, take down attacks!" shouted Dee. "Beedrill, tackle attack! Fire Orb, power slam! Rocker, body slam! Dratini, wrap attack!"

"Ultimate, mega punch attack!" shouted Ultram. "Pikachu, quick attack! Electric Orb, body slam! Lickitung, stomp attack! Dratini, wrap it now! And Borlax, hyper beam!"

"Wartortle, spinning tackle now!" shouted Terry. "Golduck, Pikini, duel hyper beam!"

"Ultra, charge it with a tackle attack!" shouted Jay. "Winger take down attack!"

Ultima smirked. "And you might have won . . . Counter!"

While Horsea, Zunat, Muuma, Sonansu, and Abra waiting on the ground, all the other Pokémon launched themselves at Ultima. Ultima glowed with another blast of power, and began spinning and hitting all the Pokémon as they approached him.

"It's useless," said Dee, "Ultima's able to defeat anything we send at him."

"And look!" Agua pointed ahead. "All the Pokémon have been defeated!" All the Pokémon that were using their psychical attacks had been knocked aside, and know fell to the ground.

"I might as well do it for you," said Ultima. It began to glow and shouted, "Reverse!"

Suddenly, all the Pokémon, except Ultra, Pikachu, Fire Orb, Pikini, Ice Orb, Whirlpool, Articuno, Lugia, Electric Orb, Borlax, Sonansu, Muuma, and (the forgotten) Flamed, were recalled into their Super Ball.

{Why just leave us out?} growled the weak Pikini, slowly rising up. Pikini snorted and smirked. {We're not doing half bad. We've worn him out, that's why we weren't able to be recalled.}

Dee glanced upwards and began thinking about Cancer. She murmured, "Or maybe, there's luck on our side."

"We'll have to stop them with what we've got!" shouted Jay. "Ultra, use your ultra shocker!"

"Pikachu, thunder now!" shouted Ultram. "Electric Orb, ultimate shocker! And Borlax, hyper beam!"

"Fire Orb, raging fire!" shouted Dee. "Articuno, ice beam attack! Lugia, air beam attack!"

"Whirlpool, enormous splash!" shouted Agua.

"Sonansu, moon ray!" ordered Terry. "Muuma, night shade now!"

The remaining Pokémon (except Flamed) all gathered together for one last blast of hope. The energy all converted into one beam and shot towards Ultima.

"Not going to help," replied Ultima. "Even if you have worn me down a bit, you won't be able to face this! Dragon force!"

A strange aurora glowed around Ultima. The aurora stepped out of Ultima and stood behind it. Ultima then launched down at the beam, followed by the aurora. Both of them split the beam into two. Quickly, the Pokémon separated before Ultima and its aurora hit them on the ground.

"Dragon rage!" Ultima unleashed a blast of fiery energy at the smaller Pokémon on the ground causing a giant explosion. This time, it hit them and they all collapsed in pain and tiredness.

Chapter Twelve: Group Missile to the Rescue?

"NO!" cried the five trainers.

"Maybe it's time for us to step in!" Kike, Mick, and Nelly walked up. "Besides, from what it seems, you four kids from our time seem to be the only ticket back that way."

Ultima began cracking up. "Give me your best shot!"

"Raichu, Morpher, Ultimate!"

"Flamed, Venustoise, Charizard!"

"Gengar, Marowak, Fossillen!"

The nine Pokémon appeared before Group Missile, ready to defend them from Ultima.

Jay glanced around. "Where's Celes?"

Nelly shrugged. "She heard we were going up against Ultima, she just wanted us to get you to fight it. Then she left."

"In a way," said Ultram, "that seems smarter then what we're doing . . ."

"Morpher, transform into Ultima!" shouted Nelly.

Morpher began to glow and transformed into the dragon Super Pokémon.

"Kinda makes we wish I brought Changie," noted Jay.

"Fossillen, climb onto Charizard's back!" ordered Mick. "Marowak, get on Flamed's back!"

While Morpher went head to head with Ultima, the two ground Pokémon climbed aboard the dragon Pokémon, and the dragon Pokémon took off.

"Thunder!" growled Morpher and Ultima. They sent blasts of electricity at each other, creating giant explosions.

Meanwhile, Flamed and Charizard flew towards Ultima, and then released powerful blasts of fiery energy.

Ultima, distracted, couldn't concentrate on them and was hit by the fire.

"Huh?" cried Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, and Terry.

"See, you can learn something from great thieves of Teria," said Mick. "Fossillen, Marowak, climb on Ultima!"

As Flamed and Charizard flew past the giant Ultima, the duo of ground Pokémon climbed onto it.

"Fossillen, absorb!" shouted Mick. "Marowak, bone club now!"

Fossillen sunk its claws into Ultima's skin and slowly absorbed little bits of Ultima's energy. Meanwhile, Marowak was on Ultima's head hitting its with its bone club.

"You're all beginning to _bug_ me," growled Ultima. "Flare!"

Ultima began to glow and its skin broke out in a blazing inferno of fire. The flare attack fried Marowak, Fossillen, Flamed, and Charizard. The attack was even strong enough to defeat Morpher. The five Pokémon fell to the ground.

"Four left," said Ultima. "Stomp attack!"

"Focus your energy into a light screen bubble!" shouted Nelly to her Raichu and Ultimate. She turned to her Venustoise. "Harm its foot with your burn powder now."

The two electric mice created a protective bubble around them, which held off against Ultima's stomp attack. Then, Venustoise got on all fours and blasted of a blast of burn powder. As it touched Ultima's foot, it began burning and bubbling.

"OW!" Ultima began hopping backwards.

"Now, form together!" shouted Group Missile.

Ultimate, Venustoise, Raichu, and Gengar launched into the air and performed their most powerful attacks of their elements: Ultimate shocker, leaf storm, thunder, and nightshade.

"Focus energy!" Ultima closed its eyes and the four attacks circled around it like the psychic attack did before. "Psytoss attack!"

Chapter Thirteen: Attack on Ultima Part IV

Ultima's psychic powers kicked in and the four Pokémon's attacks reversed and headed towards Group Missile's Pokémon. They blast would cause more damaged then the attacks from before.

"AH!" cried Group Missile.

But, a blast of fiery energy hit the beam, and it exploded in the sky above.

There, away from all the havoc and chaos, was Jay's rested up and healed Flamed.

"Flamed!" cried Jay happily. He rushed over towards it. "Oh! I'm glad you're okay Flamed-"

Then, Flamed shot its ember attack at Jay, roasting the idiot trainer.

Jay moaned and fell to the ground. "Never mind Flamed, just do your stuff."

Dee turned to Lugia and Articuno, who were now looking a bit more energized. "Fire Orb, Pikini, climb aboard Lugia. Pikachu, Ultra, get Articuno!"

The four Pokémon nodded and slowly got on the flying Pokémon and the two rare Pokémon took off. Flying side-by-side with Flamed, the three Pokémon headed right to the dragon.

"A new challenge," said Ultima. "A powerful and en_raged_ Flamed. This should be fun."

"Flamed, use your fire and air attacks!" shouted Jay.

"Lugia, water and air attacks!" ordered Dee. "Articuno, ice and air attacks."

The three Pokémon separated, but still headed towards Ultima. Lugia took the left side of Ultima, Articuno took the right side, and Flamed headed straight on towards Ultima.

"Your pathetic attacks are useless against me!" growled Ultima. "Sonic boom!"

Ultima gave a might roar and the roar gave off a giant, sonic boom, but the trio of Pokémon managed to surpass the attack. Caught off guard, the three attacks hit Ultima.

"Fire spin!" shouted Jay.

"Whirlpool attack!" ordered Dee. "Mist attack!"

The three Pokémon produced powerful cyclone attacks to try to slow down Ultima, but the dragon Pokémon simply turned the three attacks into a ball of energy. Ultima hurled the ball towards the three Pokémon.

"Whirlwind!" shouted Jay. "Ultra, shocker attack!"

"Air beam attack and razor wind attack!" shouted Dee. "Fire Orb, flamethrower!"

The three Pokémon broke apart the incoming blast of fire/water/ice energy with their air attacks. As this was going on, Ultra and Fire Orb leaped off their Pokémon and launched themselves above Ultima. The duo of Pokémon unleashed powerful blasts of energy that hit Ultima right in the head. Lugia and Articuno quickly flew around Ultima to try to catch them, but Ultima knocked Lugia out of the way, making it unable to catch Ultra.

"ULTRA!" shouted Jay.

Ultra started falling towards the ground. But then-

"Flame!" Jay's Flamed gave a mighty roar, and caught its old friend.

"If Flamed, Lugia, and Articuno fire their elemental attacks at Ultima, and the other four Pokémon leap into the air like that and use their attacks, we'll be able to harm Ultima enough for use to defeat it," said Terry.

Jay turned to the remaining Pokémon. "What about them?"

Ultram smirked. "I have a plan." He turned Jay and Dee. "Just get them to do Terry's plan for now."

Chapter Fourteen: Attack on Ultima Part V

Articuno, Flamed, and Lugia shot their powerful blasts of energy at Ultima, but it turned it into a sphere again. As Ultima doing this, Pikini, Pikachu, and Ultra jumped up into the sky and released powerful blasts of electricity. Lugia's pray for rain (which was oddly enough still lasting) was making their attacks more powerful and accurate.

As this was going on, Ultram was gathering Ice Orb, Whirlpool, Electric Orb, Borlax, Sonansu, and Muuma.

"Focus energy!" shouted Jay and Dee to Ultra and Fire Orb.

The two Pokémon seemed to be charging up, as Flamed flew closer and closer towards Ultima with them on their back.

Dee glanced upward and gave a wink towards the sky. "Cancer, now would be a good time for any kinda secret."

The sky seem to glow with a strange light and bolts of energy (not electricity) hit Ultra and Fire Orb. The two Pokémon leaped off Flamed and released their powerful attacks. Oddly, they weren't regular attacks.

"Magna shocker and fury fire attack," noted Jay's Pokédex, from his pocket. "Rare attacks, that those two Pokémon _can't_ use. In fact, I'm scanning through them right now, and they didn't use those attacks on their own."

Dee smiled. "Thanks Cancer."

The duel hit Ultima hard and created a giant explosion of energy that forced Ultima to completely drop its guard.

"Thunder!" shouted Terry and Ultram.

"Flamed, raging fire!" ordered Jay.

"Lugia, water blast!" shouted Dee. "Articuno, frost bite!"

Agua turned to the other Pokémon. "Now!"

As the three flying Pokémon unleashed their powerful attacks and Pikini and Pikachu used their thunder attacks on Ultima, the remaining Pokémon, Ice Orb, Whirlpool, Electric Orb, Borlax, Sonansu, and Muuma, all perpared to form all their attacks into one beam.

"Ice Orb, ice beam now!" ordered Agua. "Whirlpool, water beam! Electric Orb, thunderbolt! Borlax, hyper beam! Sonansu, moon ray! Muuma, psybeam!"

The six remaining Pokémon compacted their attacks into one beam of energy and that beam Ultima from below.

The combination of all the attacks created a giant sphere of energy. That sphere created a brilliant flash of light as it exploded with energy.

When the dust cleared from the explosion, an injured Ultima was collapsed, lying on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, we beat it!" said Jay happily.

"I don't think so," growled Ultima, it slowly arose again. "I call upon pure darkness, hear my plea. Through your power, I will destroy these who stand in your way. Darkness, these humans are your end . . . in the past . . . and in the future!" A strange black light of energy shot from the ground and began powering up Ultima. "I shall destroy those in your way! Hyper dark-beam!" Ultima's eyes began to glow an eerie color and it began to use the dark energy to form a giant ball of energy. As soon as there was enough, it would shot a blast of energy at the kids.

Terry turned to Sonansu. "You did it once, do it again. Counter it, now Sonansu!"

Terry's psychic Pokémon walked in front of the group, ready to try to stop Ultima's attack.

"Your Pokémon won't be able to stop that!" shouted Jay.

"It's worth a try," replied Terry. "Do it, Sonansu!"

Ultima gave a mighty roar and shot the beam towards the group.

Sonansu managed to somewhat hold off the blast of energy, but it wasn't completely converting into a beam.

"Pikachu, help him now!" ordered Ultram. "Electric Orb, you too!"

"Ultra, try to help the others," said Jay.

The trio of electric Pokémon came to Sonansu's aid. But, the attacks still wasn't reflecting back. It wasn't until the other remaining Pokémon all stepped up, and tried helping the four Pokémon did things begin to change. All that was left was Pikini.

"Now's the time to stand up against your enemy!" shouted Terry. "Pikini, reflect!"

Pikini nodded and began glowing. Slowly, Pikini began glowing and growing into, what would most likely be its second evolutionary form- Drachu.

Drachu rushed over to the others and helped form the reflective light screen. It was then, that Ultra (with the help of Drachu and the other Pokémon's light screen buildup) was able to use its psytoss attack. The psytoss attack was strong enough to turned around and it hurled towards Ultima. The blast caused a giant explosion, and also made Ultima slowly and surly (like Bolt and Inferno before him) petrify into a giant stone statue.

Chapter Fifteen: The Departure

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Terry, Drachu, Pikachu, Fire Orb, and Ultra all stood in the forest, where the gateway back to their home would soon open up.

Mewtwo (who they had managed to freeze over with Articuno) and Group Missile (also frozen) were with them, ready to return to the future. The herd of Charizard had been released from The Master and Ultima's spell, and had found a spot to live and nest. And since Cancer said everything they did was destined, the group figured that the Charizard were all meant to live there.

Terry turned to Jay. "Well Jay, it's been a wild ride, huh?"

Jay nodded. "It's a shame you can't come with us. I don't think that's written in that we're suppose to bring you with us." Jay shrugged. "You and Drachu would have been useful in a fight."

"Dra!" agreed Drachu.

"Tra ra tra," laughed Ultra.

"Well, Drachu and I have our own place in the past," replied Terry. He glanced upward. "We still have the other dragons that Team Rocket had out there. And I'll have to get them back."

{Besides,} said Drachu, {there are rumors to have been a spliced Pokémon trainer that's challenging Team Rocket.} Drachu smirked. {Maybe, some day, we'll meet up. Besides, you guys aren't _that_ far into the future. Maybe we'll see you again one day.}

"Maybe," replied Dee. "But until then, good luck. And don't let Celes and her idiot Team Rockets bug ya too much."

Terry smiled. "I won't."

"It's a shame you didn't get to meet the real Pichu, Litatra, Mewie, and Soslow," said Ultram. "They're great Pokémon."

"Maybe I'll get a Litatra or a Pichu myself," replied Terry. He turned towards the sky, and he saw a small star getting brighter and brighter. "Your ride's here."

Eventually, the star took the form of a somewhat larger and evolved Kingler called Cancer. The crab walked over to Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, and their Pokémon.

"Are you ready to depart?" asked Cancer.

The four trainers looked at each other, all knowing what the other was thinking.

"Um, Cancer," said Agua, "if we were to stay here for a week or two, would you still return to bring us back to the future?"

"And be able to return us to the same time and place where we left?" asked Dee.

"Yeah, because we still want to make sure all those other dragon Pokémon are dealt with," said Ultram confidently.

Cancer smiled and nodded. "I figured this would happen. Yes, it can be arranged for you to return in several weeks."

Jay smiled. "Then it's done. Is there any way for us to call you so we can get back?"

"Oh," said Cancer. "That can also be arranged. Besides, there are others watching over you." Cancer turned towards the sky and slowly faded out.

"Pi chu ka," said Pikachu.

{Yes Pikachu, I think most Pokémon could just fade out like that,} replied Drachu.

Terry smiled as his friends from the future. "Thanks, it'd be a hand full taking care of them without you guys."

The four trainers smiled, and the five kids and the four Pokémon headed to the closest town, which was Scarlet City.

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Pikachu, Fire Orb, and Ultra returned three weeks later to go back to their time.

****

As Cancer and the other Celestial Pokémon of Light held open the doorway between their realm and the two different times, The Master took advantage of the moment.

As soon as Cancer opened the first doorway to the battle against Ultima, The Master was able to slip into the Celestial Pokémon's realm. There, the strange Super Pokémon stole their two crystals of the _Balancers of Power_, called the Balancer of Darkness and the Balancer of Light. They were powerful crystals that would enable certain Pokémon- that the Celestial Pokémon were watching over- to evolve.

When Cancer returned to its realm, The Master slipped out of their time with the two crystals.

With them, The Master would be able to destroy Jay, Ultra, and the others that would destroy his destiny of ruling the Super Pokémon- that he so rightfully should rule.

****

Like the series? Then you'll love the site! Get info, pictures, previews, Pokédex information, updates, and info on the author at Super Pokémon the Web Site. It's all here at [http://www.fortunecity.com/underworld/gameover/405][1]**. Check it out. And don't forget to check back in December for _The Rocket Gym_.**

   [1]: http://www.fortunecity.com/underworld/gameover/405



End file.
